The Silver Coin
by potterride
Summary: Hermione makes a kind action that benefits others as well as herself.


**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe Story**

Hermione walked along the Muggle streets in her town. It was winter, and they were many shops open-most of them crowded with visitors. She was an orphan, a fourteen year-old witch orphan orphan. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts with her friends, and not roaming the British streets of London. She hated being an orphan, it was cold and dreary in the orphanage, her life was nothing but misery. Hermione sighed and kept walking, but came to an abrupt stop when she saw a big sign,  
"DONATE A SILVER COIN TO SAVE A LIFE." it said in big black letters. Underneath the sign it had an official letter stating that any money that was donated would be _donated_ to the people who needed it. They were other signs next to it,  
"PAY 100 DOLLARS TO BE FAMOUS!" one said. Another said,  
"HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO HAVE POWER? WELL, NOW YOU CAN!" underneath that sign it had ways that you can by meeting with people who will help you have power. Hermione pondered which one to give in to. She wasn't a girl of greed or arrogance, she was a girl of care. She dug into her pocket and took out a silver coin. She placed in the box that was beneath the sign to donate a coin to save a life. Then, she walked away happily, after all it was the season of giving.

The woman was lying in bed, too sick to move. She wanted to get better, she wanted to be outside enjoying the snow that was on the ground. She wanted to move and live on with her life. The doctor said because of her condition she was going to die very soon. Doctors in her area knew how to cure her, however the woman was poor and did not have money.  
"Ohhhhhhhh," she groaned. "I need to get better just a coin will save my life." You see she had money to give the doctor, but she was a coin short. All she needed was someone to give her that coin. The woman had no friends, and most of her family was deceased.  
"Ding Dong!" the bell rang.  
"Come in!" the woman said hoarsely. The door creaked open as the man came the dim light of the window the woman could see that it was the mailman He dropped the mail next to her and quickly left without saying a trembling, the woman moved across the bed to get the mail. She picked up an envelope that contained something in it. She opened it, thinking that it wasn't something that would help her. As she reached in the envelope something round was in it. She held the round object up to her face, it was a silver coin!

The old woman got better from the service of the doctors. The woman was still glad that she was alive, she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for person who sent the silver coin.  
She was walking along the road when she saw an orphanage. It was a small building and only held a small amount of children.  
"Please help donate to the kids at the Wool's Orphanage!" a man was yelling. Many people passed the man, and didn't even look up. The man looked discourage, he was cold; shivering from head to toe. The woman saw the man trying get people to donate, and wanted help.  
"Excuse me sir, I would like to donate." the woman said. The man looked up at her,  
"Really? That would be wonderful!" the man smiled.  
"I do not have much money, but I do have some old clothes and blankets for the children. Would that be alright?" the woman asked.  
"The orphanage would love that." the man replied. The woman smiled and went home to get the blankets and clothes.  
It turns out that the children in the orphanage were freezing, and some were getting sick because of the coldness. The children were really happy when they got the blankets and the clothes, they thanked they old woman for helping them. The woman felt good after she left, it felt great to help people, and if she didn't get better the children would still be freezing and could have died.

Hermione sat on her bed of the Wool's orphanage, wrapped up in her blankets and new clothes a kind old lady gave to her orphanage. She was so grateful for these clothes and blankets, now she wouldn't have to freeze to death. She laid down on her bed, thinking if that silver coin she donated made a difference.  
The silver coin made a difference to an old lady and Hermione. One kind action made all the difference.  
To help someone leaves us with a feeling inside, a feeling that cannot be explained with words, but can be explained with actions.

"We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
—J.K. Rowling


End file.
